


blond knight

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU - no wives no kids, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt asked for: <br/>Vegard x Calle? Something really sweet and gentle and tender. Maybe theme of Calle wanting to protect his little Vegard from all evils of the world. (Bonus if something nasty has happened to Vegard to waken those feelings in Calle.)</p>
<p>Theme song: Our Twilight Innocence by November's Doom</p>
<p>Vegard is mugged and ends up in the hospital, Calle is the first to be awake when Vegard awakens and they share time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blond knight

Oslo was supposed to be a nice and safe city, and Calle could have been the one beating himself up – would this have happened back in Bergen? Fuck it, all of Norway was supposed to be safe, yet somehow, Vegard Ylvisåker had landed himself in the hospital after having been mugged and robbed and….

Calle felt like Vegard, his little Vegard’s life was on the line, even if it was some cuts, bruises, stabs, everything missing anything of any vital importance. It was just seeing Vegard in the hospital at all, it was getting the call from Bård, it was rushing to the hospital in the middle of the night and almost having a jealous staring contest with Bård as Vegard was too weakened to really have much to do with his own consciousness….

He stayed there all night, cup after cup of coffee, even if Bård had ended up falling asleep rather uncomfortably in the chair. It wasn’t that their sibling bond wasn’t strong, it wasn’t that Calle didn’t think that the two brothers didn’t share a bond in the first place, it just…. He was unprepared to share a bond with anyone else, the bond he and Vegard had, with anyone else, and… well, there was always Bjarte, but Bjarte was young, practically a child still who would instagram his drunk adventures all through the city…

Looks like he probably wouldn’t be doing that anymore, if he took a page from what had happened to Vegard at only one in the morning.

They had done exploratory surgery, they had cut open his precious Vegard, there was even a drainage tube leading out from one of the wounds and he just – it killed him to see the black haired man like this, and he wanted to kill whatever son of a bitch or sons of bitches had done this to him.

When Vegard woke up it was with a gasp, it was with a startled look in his eyes – though it quickly dulled, the intravenous drip delivering him medication holding a rather strong pain killer too, partially because he was Vegard fucking Ylvisåker.

There would be no lasting damage – but that didn’t stop Calle from being so angry, the emotions just overflowing and taking him in a million directions with what he would do.

He hurried over to Vegard’s bedside, reaching out to hold on to his hand, and his face probably looked much angrier than he thought that he should. He was just – fuck, he was so angry, he was upset with whoever had attacked Vegard, and Vegard slowly calmed down with the touch, his eyes closing as he whispered.

“I guess I should thank you for being here.”

Vegard couldn’t feel the pain, he couldn’t feel the hurt and everything around him just seemed dull in general. He didn’t feel the same burning hot anger that coursed through Calle’s veins, in fact it all felt like nothing to him. He just lowered his head a little bit, and Calle pushed through his own pain of seeing Vegard this way by leaning his own head forehead closer, his blond hair falling forward to lean in and touch Vegard’s curls.

“You fucking idiot, getting hurt like this.”

He was bitterly cringing, closing his eyes and holding Vegard’s hand, holding the other closer and before he knew it he was holding Vegard, gripping on to the man, his closed eyes holding back tears and just – why couldn’t he be with Vegard at all times?

At least Bård wasn’t awake for this, he wasn’t aware, not yet, he didn’t know that Vegard and Calle were in love but he just – there was a steadiness to it, a sort of ‘why not, Calle probably knows all my secrets from childhood anyway’ that Vegard had decided when he had pulled Calle into a deep kiss and…

And now it was Calle’s responsibility to take care of him and he had failed at that. He hadn’t even known, he didn’t know that he was supposed to be protecting Vegard, but he had failed at doing so and thus…. well, now Vegard was all cut up and there was even a scratch deep across his lovely face and Calle held it and kissed it and kissed him and just wanted it to all be okay again.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”

Vegard smiled, a bit as he was unaware of the situation, but he just put his other hand through Calle’s now short hair, missing when he could tangle them all up in the blonde locks and grip him closer. At least Calle had cut it for a good cause, the idea ran through his head, but most of all what he didn’t want to think of was the attack.

He and his brother both led lives that separated at times and he was sure – Calle did too, of course – but he was sure that Bård would wake up and beat himself up over this entire situation.

“At least it was me. I can take it. Viking.”

Vegard mumbled, almost falling right back asleep in Calle’s arms, but he was trying very hard to keep on to those last grips of consciousness that he had. It would be worth it, he figured, for more kisses. To feel them, to feel held, he felt safe; Vegard hadn’t even felt terrified during the attack, he just kept trying to argue and reason with the two men attacking him – but it had been a more chance of the moment thing, that he was famous, that they could do this to someone famous, that they could bash in someone pretty.

“Turkish viking, sure. But nobody deserves this, Vegard. And whenever you talk to the police, Bård and I will be right there with you if you want us to.”

He hadn’t even been thinking of that, that he had to eventually talk to them, but Calle’s fury was still getting to him and he was threatening to…. he was well, the way he could just calmly pet Vegard, calmly give him kisses, he felt he had to be the calm between the storm for the poor, bruised and cut and beaten up man.

“You have everyone here, Vegard, everyone else will be up here soon when it’s a better hour – just, fuck, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Calle almost felt like a failure, like he had failed Vegard. After all, the younger man had needed him, had he not? Swear to fucking all, he was going to become Vegard’s personal body guard from now on – and this was such a ridiculous concept, the idea of a body guard, because they were in fucking Norway, not somewhere ‘dangerous’.

“Don’t tell me anything. Just give me another kiss.”

There was an almost whining sort of tone to Vegard’s voice, and Calle normally would have called him out on it – joked he should talk like that from now on and so on and so forth – but now wasn’t the time for that, and he sweetly connected his lips to Vegard’s.

“Nobody’s going to fucking touch you again.”

“It happens, I guess… it’s not bad, is it? I think I still mostly feel everything…” Vegard muttered softly, opening his eyes and looking over to Bård. He wanted the other involved in this too, but most of all, he just wanted them all past this, to a point where they could joke about it, to where they weren’t constantly worrying for him.

“Well, then, thanks.”

He brought his hand down out of Calle’s hair, holding it across his cheek, before muttering something unintelligibly against his lips.

The wounds would heal surely with time, and Vegard was the resilient type, he still wouldn’t be afraid to go out in the middle of the night if he felt he really needed something – but it pained Calle so much, Calle, which nothing usually bothered, Calle, who was again, never fucking bothered by anything.

Yet here he was, bothered by the idea of Vegard being on his own. He just wanted to protect the other, younger man and take care of him and…. shit, since when was Vegard his kid? He wasn’t, sure, but that’s almost what it felt like, and Calle just tried to grit his teeth and go along with it.

He watched Bård wake up later and wake Vegard up frantically, he watched them all… be brotherly, and Bård make the same kind of threats about Vegard not being allowed to be alone, but Calle felt it the most, he really thought.

Once Vegard was out of the hospital, of course Bård wanted to take care of him, but after some loud arguments – Vegard had himself a personal nurse, and Calle would lay in bed next to Vegard, he would do the exercises to gain strength back in Vegard’s abdomen with him, he would do everything, he would do anything, all for Vegard.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part two eventually if I can think of some more... I dunno... I just started my trauma counseling, which if you follow my tumblr, I started writing the Winter War fic with PTSD to help process my own assault and mm... I'm so tired but basically I learned things I can write about in that... or more modern things here... stop traumatizing Vegard, me. ;__;


End file.
